Charlie
"Got orders to leave you behind. That ain't gonna sit with me, I ain't leaving you all. We're comin' back around, get ready for pick up." —Charlie refusing to leave the remainder of Pathfinder during their final mission into the Dead Zone. "Charlie" is a member of the United States Military in AGN's The Road Ahead. He was assigned to the Washington Dam to provide security and provide transport for military and civilian personnel. Charlie and Mac acted as pilots for the Pathfinder unit led by Jonathan Walsh. Charlie often tagged along with Pathfinder on their excursions in the dead zone to provide backup. He was later put in military custody with Mac and Beaker after disobeying direct orders from Dean Adamson to leave the surviving members of Pathfinder for dead during their last mission. He was later broken out by Bill Peterson and flew the surviving civilians and the last of Bill's unit away from the Washington Dam shortly before its destruction. He and Mac are shown to be best friends and are rarely seen away from one another. Pre-Apocalypse Very little is known about "Charlie's" life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was a soldier in the United States Military. Post-Apocalypse The Road Ahead (Volume 1) Charlie is first seen doing a pre-flight check when Mac leads Pathfinder to the helicopter. He introduces himself and the group flies out to Fairhaven where they land at the warehouse. He and Mac help Pathfinder set up a field base and later fly back to the Dam. Both Mac and Charlie are sent to restrain Katelyn Robinson along with Burt and Miguel during her outburst in the containment cell. While the others are completely taken out by her, Charlie is able to put up a decent fight despite her enhanced strength. Despite this, he is defeated by Katelyn and is saved by Rhonda who stops her from killing him. Charlie later returns to the containment unit and thanks Rhonda for saving him by offering her one of his treasured handheld gaming devices. He tells her about his brother and finally wishes her luck and leaves. Charlie and Mac on their return to the warehouse inform Pathfinder about a large encroaching horde and explain that they will need to deal with it before they can land. Once the horde was dealt with, they landed and unloaded the specially requested supplies. The pair made small talk with Jonathan and other members of Pathfinder, going on to warn them that any future trips may bring more hordes and that they should be call for resources sparingly. Charlie and Mac flew Pathfinder to their mission into the dead zone. Charlie accompanied the group into the town where they were attacked multiple times by the Baez-Thing. In the first encounter, Charlie's ankle was sprained. Despite this, he pushed on alongside the rest of the unit. He managed to make it out along with the others after the defeated and captured Baez called for the hive-monster. Charlie was saved by Locke and Rafael and hauled to the helicopter where he successfully flew them out. During the final mission, Charlie and Mac flew the group into the dead zone once again where Charlie remained on the helicopter. He later disobeyed orders and flew back to rescue the remainder of Pathfinder that did not stay behind to detonate the explosive device. He was arrested by Dean Adamson along with Mac and Beaker. He was later broken out by Bill Peterson and flew both him and the remaining quarantine survivors out of the Washington Dam before it was destroyed. Crossing the Line (Volume 2) Charlie will appear in this volume. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of infected. References N/A Category:Characters Category:U.S Military Category:The Road Ahead Characters Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Washington Dam Quarantine Category:Alive Category:Pilots Category:Pathfinder